I Wish I Could Tell You How Much I Love You
by Naru-teen Titan
Summary: Cinderella's wish is to fall in love at a ball and spend the rest of her life with the person she falls in love with. However she isn't certain that the Prince is that person. When her friend develops feelings for the Prince, Cinderella becomes worried and wonders if it is too late to amend her decision. This is a children's story so nothing violent or sensual. CinderellaXPrinceXOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything I mention in this story.

"" Talking

'' Thinking

I Wish I Could Tell You How Much I Love You

Chapter 1

The King was pacing back and forth while the Duke tried to reason with the frustrated monarch.

"I just don't understand. I just don't understand." The King kept muttering to himself.

"What is it, your majesty?" The Duke adjusted his monocle.

"Isn't it obvious?" The King threw his hands up. "My only heir is still unwed." The Prince's solitary lifestyle had been the topic of much discussion recently between the King and Duke. "It's about time he settle down and start a family."

"Quite right, your majesty." The Duke informed the King.

"Damn that boy." The King shook his finger. "I haven't the foggiest idea of what's going on in that thick head of his. What do you think it will take to win him over?"

"I haven't clue, your majesty." The Duke stated.

"He'll soon become too old for any Princess to marry him properly. Something needs to be done about this."

"Your majesty, I think I got it." The Duke had an idea.

"Well don't keep it to yourself spit it out."

"We'll host a ball and invite every available maiden in the kingdom, the Prince is not fond of these sort of events but once he learns about the sheer number of guests he can't possibly refuse."

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" the King kissed the Duke on the lips and gave him a hearty slap on the back that dislodged the Duke's monocle. "Splendid simply splendid. I shall make preparations at once. Alert every messenger we have. I want you to create a notice for the ball and distribute it to all the messengers." The King instructed. The Duke saluted and then got straight to work. At that very moment the Prince was at the bookstore located in the quaint little town at the bottom of the hill from where the castle sat. Whenever the Prince would take a trip into the village he would disguise himself in civilian clothes to keep his identity a secret.

"This new issue of _Batman _is amazing." The Prince admired the comic book in his hand.

"Good day." Cinderella entered the bookstore and greeted the owner behind the counter. She noticed the young man standing in the aisle to the left of her. He was a staple occurrence whenever Cinderella visited the bookstore. Not once had she bothered to talk to him since he always seemed too engrossed in what he was reading and Cinderella thought it rude to disturb him. Today, however, she decided to try striking up a conversation with him. After returning the books her stepmother and stepsisters asked her to bring back and picking up the new ones they requested, Cinderella politely introduced herself to the young man.

"Hello, I've seen you often here in the bookstore and I was wondering what you're always looking at." The Prince looked up, surprised to see an attractive young lady.

"Oh hello." He responded. "I really like _Batman_ so that's what I usually read."

"How old are you?"

"You don't have to be a kid to like comic books." The young man defended.

"But shouldn't you be reading something with more culture?" Cinderella never understood boys and their obsession with superheroes.

"_Batman_ is culture. The series is an icon."

"I wasn't talking about pop culture." Cinderella informed the young man.

"Okay then Miss Prim and Proper, what do you read?"

"_War and Peace, Pride and Prejudice, Gone With the Wind_." Cinderella listed a few titles.

"Bor-ing." The Prince stuck his tongue out. "Those are books I'd use as props for a wobbly table." Cinderella was going to reply but realized she was already late in returning home.

"You're lucky I have to return home. I'm not through with you though." Cinderella bade the young man farewell.

"Hold on I'll follow you out. It's about time I also went back home."

"And where do you live?" Cinderella opened the door.

"In a tenement located in the West End." Replied the Prince. The West End where all the vice in the Kingdom lay.

"My goodness." Cinderella covered her mouth in shock. "How do you stand living there?" The Prince was going to respond but a palace messenger interrupted him.

The messenger had spotted the two of them leaving the bookstore. Because the Prince was in disguise the messenger didn't recognize him. "Here you two are." He handed them a flyer. The Prince read it while Cinderella held it.

"Hear ye Hear ye. A royal ball will be held tonight to determine the woman the Prince shall marry. All maidens are invited to attend as well as the maiden's escort if she so chooses one."

'Damn it, Father. What is this nonsense?' The Prince cursed.

"Will you be my escort?"

"Huh?" The sudden appeal took the young man by surprise.

"Please, I live with my stepmother and stepsisters. They are incredibly bossy to me and without an escort I fear I will not be able to attend." Her plea weighed deeply on the Prince's heart but if he were to take this young lady to the ball then it would cause all sorts of problems.

"I'm sorry but I can't be your escort. I'll maybe see you again sometime." He briskly walked away. Cinderella watched him go with a broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything I mention in this story.

"" Talking

'' Thinking

I Wish I Could Tell You How Much I Love You

Chapter 2

"You're late!" Drizella snatched the books out of Cinderella's hands.

"I'm sorry but a palace messenger stopped me and gave me this." Anastasia grabbed the flyer out of Cinderella's hands.

"Oh mother oh mother!" She squealed gleefully. "They're holding a ball tonight to determine whom the Prince will marry."

"Then there isn't a moment to lose. Cinderella," Lady Tremaine called to her stepdaughter.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I want you to take our finest dresses to the tailor and when you return I want you to assist us in getting ready."

"Yes, ma'am." Cinderella dryly agreed. Soon it was time for Lady Tremaine and her two daughters to leave for the ball.

"We're leaving now." Her stepmother informed Cinderella.

"Have a pleasant evening." Cinderella curtseyed. Her stepmother opened the front door where a carriage was waiting outside to take her and her daughters to the ball.

"Bye Cinder-smella." Taunted Drizella.

"Too bad they only asked for maidens, if they had extended it to maids then maybe you could have joined us." Snickered Anastasia.

"Girls, that's quite enough. The carriage is waiting." The heavy slam of the door rang throughout the estate. Cinderella fell to her knees and began crying into her hands.

'It's not fair.' She cursed her living conditions. 'It's just not fair.'

"Come now it's far too early to give up hope." Cinderella stopped crying.

"Who said that?" She asked nervously.

"I did." Cinderella stood up and turned around. Behind her was an old lady wearing a bed sheet.

"Jesus!" Cinderella caught her breath. "You gave me a fright."

"I'm sorry to barge in unannounced like this but time's a wastin'." The old lady twirled some sort of wand. In the blink of an eye Cinderella transformed into her iconic dress.

"I look… amazing." Cinderella was awestruck by her new appearance twirling around a few times. "But why are helping me?"

"Just being a Good Samaritan." The Fairy Godmother told Cinderella. "Now go on hurry. If you want to catch the Prince before some other lady steals him you have to leave right away"

"There's no time limit to the magic?"

"Heaven's no!" The Fairy Godmother took offense to Cinderella's question. "Go and enjoy yourself." The Fairy Godmother shooed Cinderella out the door.

"Do I have a carriage?"

"I knew I was forgetting something." The Fairy Godmother snapped her fingers. She waved her wand and a marvelous carriage fit for royalty appeared outside the front gate.

"Good luck." The Fairy Godmother called to Cinderella as she made haste towards the castle. The ball was in full swing and the Prince was enthusiastically shaking every lady's hand.

"Things seem to be going well." The Duke observed from a balcony overlooking the ballroom.

"Are you blind? He's shaking their hands for God's sake." The King slumped in his chair. "He's supposed to be kissing their hands or bowing or I don't even know but shaking their hands?" The King slapped himself in the face. "I'm doomed."

'Alright if I keep shaking their hands maybe they'll lose interest and I can go back to reading my collection of _Batman _comics.' The Prince told himself. Next to approach the Prince were Lady Tremaine, Drizella, and Anastasia.

"Your majesty…" He shook Lady Tremaine's hand.

"How do you…" He shook Drizella's hand.

"I'm honored to…" He shook Anastasia's hand.

"It was wonderful to meet you all. What lovely daughters you have you must be so proud of them. Now if you'll excuse me I need to attend to the other guests." In a flash the Prince left all three speechless.

"Mother, what just happened?" Drizella stood stunned.

"He said we were lovely didn't he, Mother?" Anastasia gawked.

"I… I don't know what to say." The fleeting prince dumbfounded Lady Tremaine.

"Damn it boy. Ask one of them to dance." The King mumbled. The night was turning into a royal flop. Surveying the crowd the Duke suddenly noticed Cinderella.

"Your majesty," the Duke tugged on the King's sleeve. "How about her?"

"Which one? Which one?" The King was looking left and right.

"The one in the shimmering silver gown." The Duke pointed.

"So what?" The King furrowed his brow. "He'll probably blow her off like the rest."

Little did the King know but the Prince had taken an interest in Cinderella.

'Is that? No. She looks like the young lady I met at the bookstore but…' The more he looked at her the more the nagging feeling in his stomach grew. 'It can't be her. Impossible. I have to go talk to her.' He hurriedly made his way towards Cinderella.

"It appears your son has taken an interest in her." The Duke told the King.

"He has?" The King looked down and indeed his son was pushing his way through the crowd towards the lady in the sliver gown.

"Miss?" Cinderella turned and saw the person who called to her looked very similar to the young man she talked to at the bookstore.

"Yes?"

"Your gown, where did you come by it?"

"I well… I um… I made it myself." Cinderella spun around once. "Do you like it?"

"I do. In fact I like everything about you, your hair, your eyes, they all remind me of someone I met today." The Prince told Cinderella.

"Is that so?" She smiled. "Who do I remind you of?"

"A young lady I met at the bookstore in town. Do you know her?"

"A young lady at the bookstore in town?" Cinderella put one and one together (two and two comes later).

"You're the young man I met at the bookstore today." Cinderella realized. The Prince gave her a skeptical look. "Don't you remember me?" Cinderella suddenly knew why the young man didn't recognize her. "Oh it's because of my different hairstyle and the gown but I'm really the young lady whom you met today."

"Wait a minute." The Prince pointed at Cinderella. "**You're** the young lady from the bookstore?!"

"I am."

"Wow." He admired her appearance. "You look amazing. I'm so sorry about abandoning you but I needed to make my own preparations for the ball." He apologized.

"It's okay. As you can see here I am."

"So what happened? I thought your evil stepmother and stepsisters barred you from attending?"

"They did so that's why I'm trying to be incognito. Shh." She put a finger over her lips. The Prince zipped his lips.

"I'm glad you were able to come it almost makes this evening bearable."

"Are you here with someone?" Asked Cinderella.

"No I'm by myself. I'm related to the King so it was kind of mandatory I show up." The young man sighed.

"You didn't want to come? But it's a **ball**." Cinderella put extra emphasis on the term. "Haven't you ever dreamed of falling in love at one of these things and then spending the evening gracefully dancing in time to the music with the person you fell in love with?" Cinderella certainly dreamed of it.

"Social gatherings really aren't my forte. I like to spend most of my time alone reading and writing short stories."

"You're also an author?" This new fact piqued Cinderella's curiosity.

"My stories aren't meant to be published, they're just something I do in my free time."

"Could you show me some of your work?" She asked. Reading was Cinderella's second favorite hobby when her evil stepmother and stepsisters weren't bossing her around. As you probably guessed her favorite was singing followed closely by daydreaming.

"Of course. I'll show them to you tomorrow. Meet me at the bookstore at two sharp."

"Okay." Cinderella agreed.

"Say can we move somewhere else and continue this conversation. The band is going to start playing so it'll be really difficult to hear each other talking."

"Sure." The Prince offered his arm, which Cinderella gladly took, and the two of them left the ballroom together.

"Wait, wait where's he going?" The King asked the Duke.

"I don't know, your majesty."

"Well find out." He ordered. The Duke saluted and exited the balcony to descend the stairs to the main floor. The Prince and Cinderella had found a nice spot outside on the steps leading to the royal garden.

"I want to apologize to you. _Batman_ isn't as bad as I pegged it to be." Cinderella twiddled her thumbs, looking down.

"I thought you said it was uncultured?" The Prince leaned forward putting his elbow on his right leg. He rested his head on his right palm.

"I went back inside, picked up the one you were reading, and I looked it over."

"And in that short span of time you changed your mind?"

"I didn't change my mind. I just want to apologize for judging you." Cinderella pursed her lips and looked away embarrassed.

"Apology accepted." The young man leaned backwards resting his elbows on the steps above.

"Meeting you here was a delightful coincidence." Cinderella mentioned. "It was very nice talking with you again." Cinderella stood up to straighten her gown.

"Do you mind if I spend the rest of the night with you?" The young man inquired.

"I would be honored." Cinderella politely curtseyed.

"Oh here you are, your majesty." The Duke found him at last. The Prince buried his head in his hands. 'Somehow I knew this would happen.'

"Wait what does he mean by "your majesty"?" Cinderella wondered.

"There's no use in hiding it any longer." Sighed the Prince. "I'm the Prince." He revealed. Cinderella was flabbergasted by this news. "But, but you were wearing plain clothes and shopping at the bookstore."

"I wear plain clothes so that when I do go into town no one notices me." The Prince explained. "I like going to the bookstore and read in peace in quiet without having hundreds of desperate young women swarming me asking me to marry them."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cinderella was deeply hurt.

"Because I thought you'd ask me to marry you once you knew."

"You idiot!" Cinderella's outburst caught the Prince and Duke off guard. "I could care less if you're the Prince or a commoner." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I was just glad I finally found a boy I could talk to and be myself around."

Cinderella covered her eyes with her hands and began to sob. She was surprised when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She momentarily stopped crying and saw the Prince extending his right hand palm up.

"Let's start over shall we? I'm Henry. I'm nineteen years old and I love _Batman_. He's my favorite superhero and I have a massive collection of the comic books in my room. I'm also the Prince."

"I'm Ella." Cinderella wiped her eyes with her hands before gently placed her gloved right hand in Henry's. "I'm also nineteen. I'm the middle child in my family. I have a stepmother and two stepsisters whom I despise. They make me do all their chores and errands. My wish is to fall in love at a ball and spend the rest of my life with the person I meet."

"How many balls have you attended?" Henry asked.

"Just this one." Ella replied.

"And have you met this person you want to be with?" Henry questioned. Ella lowered her face blushing.

"Maybe." She muttered to herself.

"She appears quite taken with you, your majesty." The Duke informed him.

"Ella, are you absolutely certain that I am the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"May I speak freely?" Ella wondered raising her head.

"Of course." Henry wanted her to be true to her own feelings rather than put on an act to please him.

"From the brief time we spent together I feel like there's a spark but," She looked into his eyes with uncertainty. "I'm not ready to admit I love you." The Duke's mouth dropped after Ella confessed her true feelings.

'It's over. It's all over.' His legs began to wobble. Henry placed Ella's gloved hand to his mouth and brushed his lips against it.

"Thank you for being honest with me." He let go of her.

"You're not angry?" Ella was surprised. She thought Henry would have been livid with her confession.

"Why should I be angry? You told me how you truly felt and that took courage." Henry was grateful she had decided to tell the truth.

"Can I say one more courageous thing?" Ella had almost had the perfect experience at the ball except one thing was missing before her night would be complete. "Will you dance with me? Just once." She pleaded.

"Is it really that important to you?"

"Yes but I mean if you don't want…" Ella didn't want to force him to do something he hated.

"If it'll make you happy." Henry offered her his hand but he was looking off to the side. His face was a bit red.

'He's embarrassed.' Ella couldn't help smiling. "Is there a reason you are hesitant to dance?" She inquired.

"It's the first time I'll be dancing with someone who isn't my instructor."

"No way! Are you serious?" Ella couldn't believe it. "What about all the balls you've attended?"

"I told you social events aren't my forte. I usually stand along the wall until the music ends." He was still avoiding eye contact with Ella.

"Then there isn't a moment to lose." Ella grabbed Henry's hand and ran as fast as she could in the gown back into the ballroom. The Duke followed the two of them in hot pursuit but left to ascend the stairs back up to the balcony.

"Your majesty your majesty." The Duke wheezed trying to catch his breath from running up the stairs.

"What is it man? Tell me tell me."

"The woman in the silver gown has convinced your son to dance." The King squeezed the Duke.

"That's wonderful news!"

"Your majesty, I can't breathe." The Duke was gasping for air.

"Oh so sorry." The King released the Duke and dusted off his coat. He then slapped the Duke's shoulder. "Your idea was a huge success. I can't wait for the wedding."

"Well um you see, your majesty, the Prince and the young lady aren't getting married."

"WHAT?!" The king bellowed. "What do you mean they aren't getting married? They're in love aren't they?"

"The young lady didn't say she was in love with the Prince and he seemed to be fine with it."

"FINE WITH IT?!" Roared the King. "There must be something wrong with his head." The King convinced himself.

"The young lady mentioned a spark. Perhaps it was the spark of romance she was referring to?" The Duke tried to calm the irate King down.

"Phooey!" Remarked the King crossing his arms and slumping back into his seat. Meanwhile on the ground Ella was looking for a spot to dance but the ballroom had organized itself into a thick circle once the music had started. Rows of people lined the outside while ladies dancing with their escorts populated the large area in the center.

"Now what are we going to do?" Ella asked disappointed.

"We could go back outside." Henry suggested. "There's plenty of room in the royal garden." Ella imagined dancing with Henry underneath the starlit sky, just the two of them. The thought caused her to blush uncontrollably. She let go of his hand to slap her cheeks snapping herself out of her pleasant daydream. "I'd prefer if we stayed inside. I like listening to the music." She told him. Dancing had been Ella's idea anyway so he let her make the decision.

'I can't just shove my way through to the center.' Ella thought. 'But there has to be someway to clear a path.' The song ended and everyone clapped. The Duke cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He addressed the guests. "It is now time for the Prince and the young lady on his arm to enjoy a dance." He announced.

'Well I guess that solves our predicament.' Ella grabbed Henry's hand with her own. "Come on." She briskly moved to the middle of the ballroom Henry in tow. Ella's beautiful gown brought stares and murmurs throughout the crowd. Ella positioned herself accordingly and without a moment of hesitation began gracefully gliding across the dance floor with Henry. Her eagerness produced more whispers among the guests. Henry didn't care what the guests thought as he maintained his focus on Ella's face. He continued to let her lead him around rather than taking the initiative himself. Ella and the Prince orbited around the center of the dance floor. Her movements were fluid as she spun. Her gown fluttered along with her rotations. She wanted to remain like this with him in perfect bliss but Ella's legs couldn't support her forever so she finally stopped. The pair acknowledged the crowd who politely applauded their performance. Henry led Ella back outside and the two sat down on the steps allowing Ella to rest her sore legs.

"Thank you for making my wish come true." She leaned against Henry placing her head on his shoulder.

"I should be thanking you." He retorted. "You saved me the trouble of having to lead." Ella laughed.

"If I had let you lead we would have stayed completely still."

"Probably." He didn't deny her claim. Ella's life long dream had nearly come to fruition. She had taken the first step towards fulfilling it by falling in love at a ball. The next step, spending her life with the person she met, would be more difficult. Henry yawned. The clock tower read a quarter past one.

"You tired?" Ella asked the obvious question.

"It wasn't my intention to remain at the ball this long." Henry stretched his arms over his head.

"I'm a little worn out too." Ella yawned.

"But you'll be able to meet me at the bookstore, right?"

"I'll be there at two sharp." Ella promised.

"Can I see you out?" Henry offered her his arm.

"Of course." Ella would have preferred nothing less. Arm in arm Henry and Ella arrived at the grand stairway leading down to the front gate. Before she left Ella gave Henry a small peck on the cheek.

"That's for dancing with me. It's my way of thanking you." Ella explained to Henry. He took both her gloved hands in his own then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss just a simple way of showing affection.

"You're welcome." He replied. He watched Ella enter her carriage and ride off. 'My heart has never beaten this fast before. She must indeed be truly special.' He returned inside the castle and went up to his room to prepare to go to sleep. Upon arriving back home Ella found the Fairy Godmother waiting in the foyer for her. She changed Ella's clothing and appearance to normal and bid Ella farewell before disappearing from sight. Ella quickly ascended the stairs to her bedroom, which was the attic of the estate, and undressed. She put on her nightshirt and matching leggings. She twirled around a few times remembering the rhythm of the music before climbing into bed and pulling the covers over her head.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything I mention in this story.

"" Talking

'' Thinking

I Wish I Could Tell You How Much I Love You

Chapter 3

The next afternoon Ella was given a list of errands to complete by her stepmother. "And don't dawdle around." She instructed. "I need you back home in order to begin preparing dinner for our guests coming this evening."

"Yes ma'am." Ella left the estate headed towards town. After finishing the last errand Ella checked the time at a nearby watch repair shop, ten minutes to two. In the storefront window she checked to make sure her hair was neat before entering the bookstore. She browsed through the romance novels as she waited for Henry to arrive. The ringing of the bell signaled that someone had entered the store. Ella stopped browsing to look up. Sure enough it was Henry and he was holding a scarlet journal in his left hand. Ella placed a novel entitled _Beauty and the Beast _back on the shelf and walked over to meet him.

"Were you waiting long?" He asked.

"Not too long." Ella admitted. "What's with the journal?"

"This is where I write down my completed stories." He gave the journal to Ella. "I usually do a lot of drafting on regular paper beforehand and once I'm satisfied with the product I transfer it into the journal." Ella opened to the first page. The title of the story was_ The Perfect Heist. _She skimmed over the first page. The story was about Catwoman and Batman. The story focused on their forbidden love due to Batman and Catwoman being different sides of the law.

"It was a wonderful beginning." She complimented.

"It's a form of literature called fan fiction." Henry explained. "The length of the story depends upon the author. Some are short some are long. The point is to let your imagination run wild."

"All you need to start writing is the original source and your own idea?" Fan fiction intrigued Ella. Ella had an active imagination so it was quite possible she too could write her own story.

"Just choose a topic you're passionate about and let your imagination do the rest."

"Can I borrow this?" Ella pointed to the journal. "Maybe if I read some more of your stories I'll get an idea to begin my own."

"Be my guest." Henry lent her the journal.

"Thank you." She turned to leave.

"In a hurry?" He noticed.

"My stepmother wanted me home promptly after I completed my errands so that I could start making dinner for some guests we're having over tonight." Ella informed him.

"Hold on. Why don't I help you?" He offered.

"Huh?" Ella didn't understand what he was insinuating.

"I'll help you prepare the dinner. Think of it as my way of showing appreciation for your enthusiasm to learn about my hobby."

"But don't you have," Ella looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in and whispering, "Princely duties to attend to?"

"Helping out subjects in need is a Princely duty." He smiled.

"In that case I am a subject in need so will you assist me, your majesty?" Ella curtseyed.

"Since such a lovely young lady is requesting my help I can't say no." Henry placed his right hand behind Ella's back and with his left motioning to the door. "After you." He opened the door for Ella and the two of them made their way back to Lady Tremaine's estate. When Lady Tremaine saw the male guest she was more than a bit shocked. "Cinderella, who is this man?"

"I met him during my errands today. He said that he is willing to help me prepare for tonight's dinner when I told him that I would be the only one cooking."

"Please allow me to aid your daughter. I would be honored to assist such a lovely noblewoman." He bowed.

'Well I um." Lady Tremaine was taken aback by Henry's praise. "Of course you may aid her. Cinderella, please make sure he works hard. If you'll excuse me." She went upstairs.

"Follow me please." Ella led Henry to the kitchen. I'll assume you've never cooked before?" She tied her apron around her waist.

"I know how to cook." Henry informed Ella. "The kitchen staff taught me how when I was thirteen." He turned on the faucet to rinse his hands. He took a nearby towel and dried them. "Tell me what you need me to do."

"Cut the vegetables sitting on the table over there." On the table was a pile of assorted vegetables. "I'm making a stew so if you could cut them up I'd appreciate it." Henry got right to work. The speed at which he was chopping surprised Ella. Soon he had chopped up all the vegetable without cutting himself once. "Anything else?"

"Watch the turkey in the oven. Make sure it doesn't burn." Henry walked over to the oven and opened it. The turkey was still white but showed signs of beginning to darken. He periodically would open the oven to see how the bird was doing. Once it had turned a healthy golden brown he used two wool mitts to remove the hot tray carrying the turkey from the oven. "That looks perfect." Ella inspected the turkey.

"Anything else?" Henry wondered.

"If you could set the table that would be nice."

"Right away." Ella told him where the tablecloth, candlesticks, candles, napkins, and silverware were. Henry shook the tablecloth to open it. He then carefully laid it across the oak table. He placed the candlesticks on either side of the flower vase. Setting the table for six he methodically repeated the same place setting for each guest. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Watch the stew while I answer the door." Ella said as she passed by Henry.

Henry went back to the kitchen while Ella opened the door. It was the guests Lady Tremaine had been expecting, Lord and Lady Absford and their seventeen-year-old daughter Margret. The Absfords were actually friends of Ella's late father and mother. Ella and Margret used to play together while their parents watched with glee. Lord and Lady Absford did not like Lady Tremaine and her abrasive attitude but maintained the friendship so that Ella and Margret could still occasionally see each other. "Please come in." Ella invited them in. "I'll fetch my mother and sisters." Ella hurried up the steps. She knocked on her stepmother's door. "Ma'am, your guests have arrived."

"I know, you idiot." Lady Tremaine snapped. "I'm just putting on my make-up so stall them for a few minutes. We will be down shortly."

"Yes Ma'am." Ella went back down the stairs to find Henry talking with the guests.

"I don't remember Lady Tremaine mentioning a son." Lord Absford conversed with Henry.

"No I'm under the supervision of her middle daughter, Ella. I just happened to be here helping her cook for the dinner tonight."

"You can cook?" Lady Absford gasped. "My my if I wasn't already married you'd be in trouble." She playfully winked. Henry chuckled.

"My mother taught me how. I used to help her in the kitchen."

"Don't you still do?" Margret asked.

"My mother died of an illness not to long ago." Henry somberly relayed to the Absfords. "But when I cook I feel like she's still there in the kitchen helping me."

"How awful." Lord Absford offered his condolences.

"That's very touching." Lady Absford used her handkerchief to dot her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear about the passing of your mother but it sounds like you made happy memories to remember her by." Margret smiled.

"Yes I did." Henry returned her smile.

"Oh there you are." Lord Absford saw Ella standing in the middle of the staircase. "Are your mother and siblings coming?"

"Yes they just have to finish putting on their make-up."

"Lord and Lady Absford and the young Miss Absford." Lady Tremaine welcomed them with open arms. Drizella stood to her right while Anastasia stood on her left. "What are you waiting for, Ella? Show our guests to the dining room." Whenever company would come over Lady Tremaine and her daughters would mask their mistreatment of Ella.

"Right this way please." Ella showed the Absfords to the dining room.

"This is a lovely place setting." Remarked Lady Absford.

"I'm glad you like it." Lady Tremaine commented. Ella and Henry pulled out the seats for everyone. Margret couldn't help but think Henry reminded her of someone as he pushed her in.

"We have a vegetable stew to start with." Ella informed the guests and her relatives.

"Yum." Lord Absford tucked his napkin into his shirt. "Sounds splendid." Ella and Henry carried out bowls of soup to everyone. As he placed down the bowl in front of her Margret thought harder and harder of the person Henry looked like. While enjoying the soup the Tremaines and Absfords talked about the ball last night.

"Do you know the name of the woman the Prince was dancing with last night?" Lady Absford asked Lady Tremaine.

"I do not but she didn't look like a noble. She probably had a friend or someone do her hair and lend her a gown. People should only mingle with their own class if you ask me." Henry felt like strangling Lady Tremaine but kept his temper under control.

"I'm not sure if you realized but it looked like she was the one leading the Prince around." Lady Absford noted.

"I thought that was the case too." Drizella agreed. "I always thought it was the man who was supposed to lead. I don't know what he was thinking choosing her when I should have been the one who danced with him."

"What are you talking about?" Anastasia glared at her sister. "**I'm **the one who the Prince would have picked."

"No I am." Drizella shot back.

"Girls, isn't rude to not include Margret?" Lady Tremaine sipped her soup.

"Me?" Margret blushed and looked down. "I was just glad to be able to wear the new dress I bought. Plus I don't really like those sort of functions." Margret admitted.

"But what about the Prince?" Anastasia challenged. "Didn't you want to dance with him?"

"Not really." Margret continued to blush. "I want to marry someone who has a kind heart not someone obsessed with wealth and power."

"Please forgive Margret she's quite adamant about who she marries." Lord Absford played off his daughter's belief as a joke.

"Is it so strange to want to marry someone like that?" She turned to her mother.

"Of course not." Her mother reassured her. "I think it's a wonderful idea." This was a lie. Margret's parents were very concerned about their daughter's ridiculous notion of marrying a commoner. They feared if Margret actually ended up marrying someone not of noble lineage the other noble families would ridicule them. For the past two years her parents had desperately tried to find her a suitable husband but she turned down every proposal they suggested. Margret's wish to marry someone with a kind heart reminded Henry of Ella's happiness in finding a boy she could talk to and be herself around. Next the turkey was brought out. Henry did the carving. Finally Margret realized that Henry looked a lot like the Prince. The Prince had briefly introduced himself to her and her parents at the ball and she had seen him dancing with the woman in the silver gown. Henry's face, hair color, height, and build all matched the Prince but she knew it wasn't possible for Henry to be the Prince. Why would the Prince be carving a turkey before her? Because she surmised he could not be the Prince or of noble stature, Margret took a deep interest in Henry. Soon the meal came to an end. The Tremaines and Absfords moved to the living room to continue conversing but Margret had stayed behind to ask Henry an important question while he and Ella were clearing the dishes away. "There's a party being held at our estate tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to attend?"

"Me?" The request caught Henry by surprise.

"I would feel overjoyed if you could be my escort." Margret placed her hands over her chest.

"What time is your party?" He asked her.

"Seven but guests will begin to arrive at six-thirty." Margret informed Henry. Henry glanced over at Ella.

"Why are you looking at me?" She played along with his civilian disguise. What Henry did in his free time was of no concern to her.

"Then I would be honored to go as your escort." Henry told Margret.

"Thank… Thank you very much." She quickly curtseyed and ran out of the dining room. Margret ducked behind the wall flustered. 'My heart is racing and my face feels hot. Is this love at first sight?' She tired to calm her breathing. 'What will Mother and Father think?' Margret became frightened. Their daughter with a commoner as her escort? She wasn't sure they'd be accepting of that.

"Where have you been?" Her father asked Margret once she entered the living room. Margret was not one to tell a lie so she was honest with her parents.

"I invited the young man to our party tomorrow as my escort." She revealed.

"But he's a commoner." Lady Absford pointed out. "What were you thinking inviting him as your escort?"

"I… I know but he was so polite this evening that I wanted to repay his kindness." Margret didn't want to admit she invited Henry because she had possibly fallen in love with him.

"There are other ways of repaying him for his kindness, dear." Lord Absford mentioned.

"But Father,"

"Margret Absford," Her mother interrupted her. "You are now seventeen years old. It is time to stop playing make-believe and behave like a proper lady." Lady Absford scolded her daughter.

"It is not make-believe." Margret defended. "It is something I whole heartedly believe in. The man I wish to marry must be a gentleman in his actions not his appearance."

"Does he have a clean suit to wear?" Lord Absford asked out of curiosity.

"Harold?" Lady Absford couldn't believe her husband was giving in.

"Martha, wait." He stopped her protest.

"If you want this young man to be your escort he must have a clean suit to wear. If he does not then you must choose someone else. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes Father." Margret squealed with delight. "I'm not sure he does but I'll ask him." Margret quickly left to go back to the dining room. However when she arrived Ella and Henry had already finished clearing the table. 'Oh no did I miss him?' She panicked. Ella emerged from the kitchen. "Ella," Margret got her attention. "Ella, did your friend leave?"

"Yes you just missed him. He left out the back a second ago." Ella informed Margret.

"I forgot to ask if he had a clean suit he could wear to the party tomorrow."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Ella snickered to herself at the irony of Margret's concern. "He may be a commoner but I don't think his family is poor. I'm sure he has at least one clean suit."

"Thank goodness." Margret was relieved. "I'll go tell my Father what you said." Margret hurried back to the living room.

'I just hope he doesn't end up falling in love with her.' Ella watched as Margret left. 'Wait a minute? Why do I care whether or not they fall in love?' The thought of Henry and Margret waltzing the night away alarmed Ella. 'Could I be jealous?'

AN: And so begins the Love Triangle


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything I mention in this story.

"" Talking

'' Thinking

I Wish I Could Tell You How Much I Love You

Chapter 4

Tomorrow had rolled around and the Prince was preparing to attend Margret's party. "Father, I'll be out for the evening." Henry stuck his head into the throne room.

"Fine." The King gave his consent. The marriage of his son became less and less important to the King each passing day. The Prince decided to walk since he desired to remain inconspicuous so people didn't realize he was the Prince. At approximately 6:20 Henry arrived at the Absford's estate. He rang the doorbell and a servant answered the door. "I'm the young lady's escort." Henry told the servant. The servant called to Margret.

"Miss, a gentleman is here to see you." He announced. Margret gracefully descended the stairs dressed in a hot pink (the shade of pink, hot is not a separate adjective) satin ball gown with matching opera gloves. The sleeves of the gown were short and poofy. The back of the dress had been tied into a bow so the fabric didn't reach the ground and in the back the fabric was yanked higher revealing more of the white underskirt. Two bows had been tied on either side of the dress in the front at about Margret's mid thigh. The white underskirt was also visible from the front. The upper back of the gown was laced up like a tennis shoe. Her medium brown hair was braided to the right side gently resting on her shoulder. It was clear she had put a lot of thought and work into her appearance.

"I hope I'm not too early." Henry helped her down the last step.

"No you're right on time." Henry's navy suit and his slicked back dark brown hair made Margret feel a bit antsy. She had been to plenty of parties before but this was the first time she had invited a man to be her escort. Usually men asked her to be their partner for these sort of events.

"I was worried you didn't have a suit."

"This is just my Father's. He let me use it for tonight. He was pretty excited to hear that a young lady had asked me to be her escort for a party."

"Was he now?" Margret blushed a bit.

"I really like your gown." A tidal wave of red swept over Margret's face.

"Thank… Thank you." She mumbled. "I picked it out especially for tonight."

"Then this gown must be special."

"It's to commemorate the first time I asked a man to accompany me." She kicked herself for saying that. 'What kind of stupid reason is that?' She felt like an idiot.

"Really? You've never asked someone to be your escort before?" This surprised Henry.

"No. You're the first." She admitted.

"I'm beyond humbled by your decision to let me be your first." Henry took Margret's gloved right hand and brushed his lips against it. Margret's face exploded with yet another dose of red.

'He just kissed my hand.' Her heart was pumping like mad. 'What should I do? What should I say?' Henry noticed that Margret's face was red.

"Are you feeling alright?" He placed his hand on her forehead.

"Whoa you're burning up! Maybe you should lie down before the guests arrive?"

"I'm fine." She squeaked. 'He's concerned about me.' In that moment Margret had decided whom she wanted to marry. 'He's the man I imagined him to be.' Margret suddenly realized she didn't know his name. "I don't think you introduced yourself to me yesterday." She brought up. It had completely slipped Henry's mind but Margret was right.

"My apologizes. I'm Henry."

"Margret Absford."

"Young Miss," the servant interrupted the two of them. "The first guests have arrived." An older couple looked happy to see Margret.

"Is that you, Margret?" The lady feigned surprise. "My darling, you look extravagant."

"Thank you Mrs. Hawthorne." Margret curtseyed.

"Have you gotten taller?" Mr. Hawthorne slyly asked.

"No." Miss Absford laughed in reply. "Perhaps you have just gotten shorter?"

"Yes that must be it." He chuckled.

"Benedict." Lord Absford had just finished descending the staircase with his wife.

"Harold, I see you're doing well."

"Martha." Mrs. Hawthorne kissed her friend on each cheek. "How have you been?"

"I've been jolly as a lark." She boasted to Mrs. Hawthorne. After the Hawthornes, a steady stream of guests entered the Absford household. Lord and Lady Absford greeted each guest and so did Miss Absford and Henry.

"Wow I'm so jealous." Margret's close friend Ann whispered to her. "Where did you find him?"

"It's a secret." Margret whispered back. In fact Ann wasn't the only person to mention how handsome Henry was to her. Music began to play and the party then moved to the ballroom of the manor. Margret was too embarrassed to ask Henry to dance right away. In actuality she was hoping he would ask her to dance but Henry had no intention of doing so. After the fourth song Margret finally worked up the courage to ask. "Would it be alright if I took this next song?" She wondered.

"If you lead." Henry replied.

"If I lead?" Margret repeated.

"Dancing isn't my strongest area of expertise so I usually let the girl lead."

'That's what happened at the royal ball two days ago! But there's no way he's the Prince. It's probably just a coincidence he lets the girl lead.' Margret tossed her crazy notion aside.

"Okay. Follow me then." She held out both her hands. Henry took her hands in his own. Margret pulled him towards the center of the ballroom. "I'll do my best." Margret blushed as she felt his hand slide onto her waist.

"By your lead, my lady." At first Margret kept her steps small so that they would be easy to copy. Then gradually she began to extend the length of her steps and increased the number of turns she made. 'He's keeping up with every move I make.' She observed. 'And his focus is solely on my face.' Her gown fluttered from left to right keeping in time with her movements. The song ended but Margret didn't want to stop. "Is it acceptable if I trouble you for another song as well?"

"I am your escort this evening, my lady. Please use me to your full enjoyment." Margret placed her gloved left hand on Henry's cheek and then leaned towards his face and kissed him on the lips. She held the kiss for a few seconds before retreating.

"I intend to." She vowed through the powerful blush on her face. 'I… I just kissed him! On the lips no less.' Although her body was composed her mind was not. Henry clasped her left hand in his own and returned her kiss. Margret was caught off guard so her eyes were wide open when he did so.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself. Your lips just called out to me." Henry apologized.

"There's no need to apologize." Margret's face rivaled a ripe tomato. "I shouldn't have left my lips unguarded." The next song started and the two resumed dancing. Unfortunately the party couldn't last forever and it was time to bid all the guests farewell.

"Will I see you again?" Margret inquired.

"Perhaps. If you wish to seek me out check the bookstore in town. If I'm not there than you'll have to try again."

"Don't you have a place of residence?" Margret assumed.

"I do but my Father and I live in the West End. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything tragic to befell you when you came to call upon me." Henry gently grasped her left hand and kissed it.

"I will be sure to check for you at the bookstore then." Margret promised. She watched Henry leave through the front door. She ran outside after him to see Henry turn right once he passed the iron fence around the Absford's manor.

'I will call upon him again. The man I love.' Margret watched him until Henry disappeared into the murkiness of the night.

AN: The West End is supposed to be a parallel of London's East End. Consult Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) for more details.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything I mention in this story.

"" Talking

'' Thinking

I Wish I Could Tell You How Much I Love You

Chapter 5

It was a week before Ella met Henry again at the bookstore. She returned his velvet journal to him.

"Your stories were very interesting." She praised.

"I take it you enjoyed them?"

"I don't know a lot of the characters but the romance, tragedy, and friendship I understand." Ella told him.

"So did reading my fan fiction inspire you to start writing your own?" Henry wondered.

"It's hard to put my ideas to paper so I probably won't be writing anything soon. My latest idea involves a gallant Prince and a beautiful yet poor servant girl. They happen by chance to meet at a ball and fall in love. They spend the evening dancing and gazing into each others eyes." Ella began to sway to and fro. "At the end of the evening the Prince proposes to the servant girl and they are happily wed the next day." Ella hugged herself caught up in her own fantasy world.

"Marrying someone after only dancing with them at a ball sounds ridiculous." Chided Henry.

"I know but it's a lovely fantasy." Ella countered. "Plus that's why it's fictional. Nothing like that ever happens in real life." The bell attached over the door rang as a new customer entered.

"Henry!" Margret was ecstatic to see him. She ran over to him and Ella. "I'm so glad I finally caught you!"

'Why is she happy to see him?' Ella wondered if Margret knew Henry's secret identity.

"Margret, is there any particular reason why you're so happy to see Henry here at the bookstore?" She asked.

"Didn't you know, Ella? Henry and his father live in the West End. He told me it wasn't safe for me to come to his house so he told me to come to the bookstore if I wanted to meet with him. I've come to the bookstore everyday this week and finally he's here!"

"Oh that." Ella played along. "Sorry it slipped my mind. He did mention it to me before, living in the West End."

"I know. Isn't he the sweetest? He's concerned about my safety." Margret's eyes gleamed.

"Before I forget how was the party, Margret?" Ella inquired.

"It was all I could have ever dreamed of and more." She held her cheeks and had a far off look in her eyes. "Henry was the perfect gentleman."

"Don't forget yourself." He interjected. "With your pink satin gown and your braided hair you were the prettiest lady there." Henry's praise caused Margret to blush. She pulled Ella aside and whispered, "You're the luckiest girl ever to have him as your friend."

'My friend?' The word struck Ella like a bolt of lightning. 'But he and I danced at the ball together and we shared a kiss. Is that all we are?'

"Is that what time it is?" Henry looked up at the clock behind the counter. "I really need to get back home." He quickly pulled out a $20 bill to pay for the latest _Batman _comic. "Keep the change." He told the cashier. The cashier thanked him.

"Henry," Margret called to him as he opened the door. "I'm attending a party this coming Saturday afternoon. Will you be my escort?"

"Of course." He turned to Margret, smiling. The door closed behind him.

'This feeling,' Ella clutched her chest. 'I don't what it is but it feels like my heart is being puncture by a thousand needles.' Ella concluded that needed to attend that party as well but how?

"We're leaving town this Saturday afternoon to go to the countryside." Lady Tremaine informed Ella once she returned from town. "I want our gowns cleaned."

"Yes Ma'am." Ella dryly accepted her latest order. Saturday afternoon came and the three ladies were on their way out the door.

"Bye bye, Cinderella." Drizella said as snobbish as she could.

"Don't stay up too late crying yourself to sleep." Anastasia recommended.

"I expect this floor to be spotless by the time we return." Lady Tremaine shut the door and locked it.

'Now what?' Ella got down on all fours next to the rag and bucket full of soapy water.

"Head up, child." Ella recognized the voice. It was the elderly lady in the bed sheet that assisted her the night of the royal ball.

"If you're going to wash the floor for me I'd appreciate it." Ella stood up and turned to face the Fairy Godmother.

"I'll do more than that." The Fairy Godmother waved her magic wand and transformed Ella's brown dress into a forest green cotton gown with matching opera gloves. The forest green dress was ruffled at the bottom and was hiked up to the right side along the hip. The dress only came down to Ella's mid thigh before the white underskirt covered the rest of her legs. There was a bow on the left side just above her breast. The gown's sleeves were poofy and short just like Margret's hot pink gown. The back of the gown was covered mostly by the forest green cotton dress but left room for the white underskirt to be exposed. The back had a few laces, but not many, that adhered to her lower back. Ella's hair transformed into a bun supported by a silver band. Even with her face exposed she was certain her stepmother and stepsisters wouldn't recognize her.

"Now that you have a suitable gown you can attend the party." The Fairy Godmother informed her.

"Aren't you forgetting something **again**?" Ella rolled her eyes.

"Oh right a carriage." The Fairy Godmother slapped her forehead. She waved her magic wand once more. "There you go. Have fun, kiddo." She waved as Ella left through the front door.

Henry decided to wear a tan suit but he had kept the same hairstyle. He was patiently waiting at the bottom of the staircase for Margret.

"Thank you for being the Young Miss's escort." The servant expressed his gratitude to Henry.

"Don't mention it." He humbly responded.

"The Young Miss has been happier ever since you agreed to be her escort a week prior. She used to despise being called on to go to parties with other gentleman but she was so excited to attend this one." Margret appeared at the top of the staircase She was wearing a deep red satin ball gown. The gown came with a small jacket that had short poofy sleeves. The gown itself had no white underskirt showing. The entire thing reached below Margret's knees. The gown was strapless so a set of laces on her lower back kept the gown in place. The design of the gown reflected ruffled layers. There were four layers in all divided by the length to the ground, to her mid thigh, to below her hip, and at her hip. Her hair had been tied in a ponytail behind her head. Margret applied a little bit more blush this time to try and hide the fact her face was already red.

"You ready?" Henry asked Margret helping her down the last step.

"Yes." She responded. Margret had been looking forward to Saturday afternoon ever since Henry had agreed to accompany her.

Arm in arm the two of them left the Absfords' manor and entered the carriage waiting outside. The two sat next to each other. Margret took Henry's arm and placed around her shoulder. She moved closer to him leaning her head against his neck. Closing her eyes she left the gentle bumps and dips of the carriage soothe her.

'Is this normal?' Henry wondered. 'When I was with Ella at the ball she wasn't clingy like Margret. Maybe this is how she shows how much I mean to her?' Henry looked at her delicate features especially her light pink lips and long eyelashes. A few stray strands of hair dipped over her right eye. Henry gently brushed them back. Without warning he caressed her cheek and brought her lips to meet his. The abrupt kiss startled Margret but she brought her left hand to touch Henry's left cheek. She returned his kiss with vigor. They held the embrace for a few seconds before breaking.

"Why did you kiss me?" Margret opened her eyes, keeping her hand on his cheek.

"I wanted to thank you for allowing me to be your escort tonight." Henry stared deeply into her hazel eyes.

"Anytime you want to thank me I'll gladly accept it." Margret smiled. 'Kiss me to your heart's content.' She wished he would remain by her side forever. The carriage stopped and the driver opened the door. Henry helped Margret out of the carriage. He offered her his arm, which Margret gladly took, and the two stood in line to enter the party. Lord and Lady Burlington were the hosts for the afternoon.

"And who might you be?" Lord Burlington asked Henry. He hadn't seen Henry at any parties beforehand.

"Henry Sawyer." He introduced himself. (Sawyer is not the name of the royal family but I'm sure you guessed that)

"Sawyer?" Lady Burlington fanned herself. "I don't remember hearing that name before."

"Oh no no." Henry waved his left hand in front of him from side to side. "I'm not a noble. Miss Absford was quite taken with me when she saw me at Lady Tremaine's estate. I was assisting Lady Tremaine's middle daughter, Ella, with the cooking that night. I just happened to meet Lady Tremaine's daughter at the bookstore in town and we became friends." 'Did I just say Ella and I were friends?' Henry let the word come out naturally.

"She was taken with you?" Lord Burlington said perplexed.

"I was." Margret answered. "At first I was hesitant to ask him because I thought he would turn me down but I soon learned Henry is very sweet and an excellent dancer. This is the second party we've attended together." She relayed to Lord and Lady

Burlington.

"What is your family does?" Lord Burlington asked him.

"I'm a handyman." Henry smiled. "My mother died of an illness not too long ago and my father is no long able to work so I travel into town and see what work I can find."

"What a dreadful profession." Commented Lady Burlington. "How do you make ends meet?"

"We don't really make ends meet." Admitted Henry. "My father and I live in a tenement in the West End. Ever since my mother died it's been hard to get by." Henry immediately snapped out of his depressing tale and told the Burlingtons the good news. "But I feel happy because I get to be Miss Absford's escort. Lord Burlington; Lady Burlington." Henry bowed while Margret curtseyed. "If we may?" Lord Burlington nodded. Henry and Margret walked away arm in arm. The first song didn't interest Margret or Henry. Instead they stood with wine glasses in their hands out of the way of the dance floor. Ella arrived at the party after Margret and Henry. Once inside she scoured the party guests looking for Margret or Henry. She saw them talking with wine glasses in their hands. Ella mustered every ounce of courage she had and approached them.

"Good afternoon." She curtseyed to them both. "Would I be troubling you to steal him for a dance?" She addressed Margret. Henry looked to Margret who gave him the okay.

"I don't like this song but that doesn't mean you have to stand around with me. Enjoy yourself. You look very pretty, Ella." Margret complimented her dress and hair.

"Can you hold my drink for me?" Henry handed Margret his drink. She took it in her free hand.

"Don't have too much fun though." She teased. Henry chuckled but Ella remained serious.

'If I don't figure out my feelings for him in this dance I think I'll lose the spark I felt that night at the ball.' Ella surmised.

"My lady." Henry offered Ella his right hand bowing a bit. Ella straightened up from her curtsey and energetically led him to the dance floor. Ella let Henry place his right hand on her waist while she placed her left hand in his. Placing her right hand his arm she began to lead him around the dance floor.

"Thank you for allowing me to dance with you." Ella told Henry.

"Don't mention it. That's a lovely dress you're wearing but not as lovely as the first one you wore when I had the honor of dancing with you."

"I figured you'd say as much." Ella whirled to the right the gown tracing her movements by fluttering.

"Henry, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Ella tugged on his sleeve and brought her right hand closer to her causing Henry to move towards Ella.

"Do you love me?" her voice was barely audible but Henry heard what she said.

"As in regards to eventually marrying you?" He inquired in a hushed tone.

"Ever since Margret asked you to accompany her after that dinner I've felt… I guess I felt jealous every time I think about you and her."

"You're jealous that I'm in love with Margret and not you?"

"You're in love with her?" Ella raised her voice. Realizing her mistake she cringed. Thankfully no one overheard.

"Margret and I have shared a couple dances and kissed but is that any different from we've done?" Henry asked Ella.

'They've kissed?' Ella felt the spark inside her start to smolder. 'If I asked Margret what she thinks of Henry I bet she'll say she loves him.' Ella stopped dancing. She hung her head letting out a hiccup. Tears glided down her face plopping onto the ground. Henry removed his hand from Ella's waist and placed it on her shoulder. It jerked with every sob. He then let go of her hand and wrapped his two arms around her back comforting Ella in a tight embrace. Ella continued to sob. 'Why is he holding me? My chest feels heavy. Am I just dreaming?' Thoughts raced through Ella's mind but the sensation of being hugged remained constant.

"Don't cry." Henry held Ella tighter. His sudden action caused Ella to blush.

"Why did you do that?" She continued to bury her face between Henry's ribs.

"Because you're special to me." Henry admitted.

"But Margret," Ella began.

"She's also special to me. I like you both."

"Who do you like more?" Henry froze. Depending on his answer he could break Ella or Margret's heart.

"I won't choose." Henry moved his hands to Ella's shoulders. Ella removed her head from Henry's chest and looked up into his warm brown eyes.

"I can't come between you and Margret. If declaring I love one of you more than the other will hurt either one of you I won't say it." During their conversation the band moved on to the next song.

"I'm sorry." Ella apologized. She wiped her eyes with her left glove. "I feel better now." 'No matter how you look at it he's better off marrying Margret because she's a noble. It was a wonderful dream but all dreams end when you wake up.' She placed her right hand over her heart.

"Before you leave to go back to her can I have one last dance?"

"Lead the way." Henry instructed. Ella felt a wave of happiness sweep over her. She repositioned herself and the two started dancing once more.

'Henry sure looks happy dancing with her.' Margret noted. It didn't bother her that Henry was dancing with Ella she thought it was romantic the way they moved about the floor. The second song ended. Henry and Ella left the dance floor to go back to where Margret was still holding Henry's drink for him.

"Thanks for holding my drink." Henry took a sip of wine.

"So Ella what are you doing here? Did your stepmother let you finally attend a party?" Margret asked.

"No I snuck out." Ella admitted. "My stepmother and stepsister all went out of town to the countryside today. They shouldn't be back until the evening."

"Then I'm assuming you borrowed the gown." Margret had a hunch.

"Yeah I took it from my Anastasia's closet. I hope she doesn't mind."

"I'm sure she won't." Margret backed Ella up. Margret never got along with either Drizella or Anastasia. She didn't like their vanity or snobbishness.

"I agree with Margret." Henry concurred. "I think you look better in the gown than she would." Ella blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks." She weakly replied.

"Now it's my turn." Declared Margret. She finished her glass of wine. "Come on." She egged taking Henry arm.

"Hold on let me finish my drink too." Henry downed the rest of his drink as well. "Ella could you take our wine glasses?" He asked.

"Sure." Ella smiled. Henry and Margret handed their wine glasses to Ella.

"Come on come on." Margret pulled him by the arm.

"What's got you in such a rush?"

"I'm excited to try out my new gown." Margret responded.

"It's new?"

"Yep I bought it on Thursday. This gown commemorates the second time I've asked a man to be my escort."

"Are you going to commemorate a gown every time you ask me to be your escort?" Wondered Henry.

"Probably." Margret giggled. It eased Ella's mind to know that Henry was in good hands. Even if she felt a bit sad having to let Henry go so he could be with Margret she was glad it was Margret that stole him from her. 'I just have to give them my blessing and make sure they are happy together.' She promised herself. Ella watched Henry and Margret move about the dance floor.

"Margret, can I ask you a question?" Henry inquired.

"What is it?"

"Would by any chance have romantic feelings for me?"

'Why why would he ask something like that?' Margret blushed. 'It's too sudden.' "Why are you asking?" She responded with a question of her own the blush on her face still present.

"Ella told me that she felt jealous of you because she thought you and I were in love." Henry answered.

'Ella was jealous,' Margret didn't know that Ella had feelings of her own for Henry. She had thought they were just friends. "Are you in love with Ella?" Margret had to know if Henry reciprocated her feelings or if he loved Ella.

"I told Ella that I won't choose between you two if it meant hurting either one of you. You're both special to me."

"But are you in love with me? I need to know, Henry." Margret gave him a stern look to show she was serious.

"Even if I did it isn't proper for me to fall in love with either one of you all we can be is friends."

"Henry, I don't care if you live in the West End or if you don't have a steady job." Margret pulled him closer to her. "It doesn't matter because I know you are good person."

"Margret, the reason I can't fall in love with is just the opposite. In fact I am the epitome of the person you claim to despise." Henry admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Margret was confused by Henry's words. "Is there something you're hiding from me?"

"We've met before but you probably didn't realize it during our later meeting at Lady Tremaine's estate. I saw out of the corner of my eye the way you were studying me that night. I reminded you of someone didn't I?"

"You do." Margret was blushing harder now.

"I remind you of the Prince don't I?" Henry read Margret's mind.

"But it's just a coincidence." Margret defended. "There's no way you're actually him."

"Because it would be inconceivable the Prince would be outside the castle or because you think the Prince isn't kind like I am."

"When he introduced himself to me at the ball he shook my hand and spoke a few seconds with my parents before moving on to another lady. Of course I think he's just like any other noble." Margret pouted.

"I see." The song ended. The dancers applauded the band. The next song began.

"If I haven't offended you may I have this dance?" Henry asked Margret.

"I thought you'd never ask me to dance." Margret gladly accepted Henry invitation and the two began twirling around once more except now Henry was leading instead of Margret.

"Don't you also find it odd that like the Prince I let you take the lead for our first dance together."

"I thought it was odd but I assumed that since you were not a noble you had no formal instruction or experience so I imagined you wanted me to lead since you knew that I had more experience than you did."

"Expertly deduced. That would be true if I was of common background." Henry smiled.

"You're not insisting that you are Prince Henry are you?" Margret took it as a joke. There was no possible way the two Henrys were one in the same.

"Why do you think Ella is struggling with her feelings for me? I first met her at the bookstore the day the royal ball was held. I had seen her come and go for many years but we never exchanged so much as a greeting before that day. Ella was the lady in the silver gown. It is only natural for her to have feelings for me seeing as we shared a dance and a kiss."

"You've kissed Ella?"

"Only as a token of thanks for a wonderful evening. When I first learned of the ball I made my mind up to sabotage it. Then I saw a young lady who looked like Ella and it turned out to be her. I was happy to see a familiar face and we ended up spending the rest of the night together and in the end I was thankful that the ball was held."

"You're really the Prince?"

"If you still doubt me then ask Ella. She'll vouch for my identity."

"But if you're the Prince then what were you doing at the bookstore in the first place?" Margret interrogated.

"I like _Batman_ so every once in a while I go to the bookstore and read a couple issues and see if any new ones have come out since my last visit."

"You collect comics?"

"Last time I counted I had over a hundred issues."

"Who knew the Prince would be a comic book geek?" Snickered Margret.

"I prefer the term patron of the arts." Replied Henry.

"If you are the Prince then I must admit I misjudged you. Although you did lie to me." Margret frowned upset with Henry.

"Would you still have asked me to be your escort if I told you I was the Prince that night at Lady Tremaine's estate?"

"N…no" Margret stuttered.

"I don't mind as long as you're honest." Henry leaned in and kissed Margret on the lips.

"You are the strangest man I've ever met." Margret declared. Margret and Henry continued to dance for another half and hour. The band completed the song and the guests applauded. Margret had her fill of dancing for the afternoon so she and Henry returned to Ella.

"You two looked so graceful out there." Ella remarked awed by their performance.

"I just realized something now that you mention us dancing." Margret brought her left hand to her cheek. "Henry took the lead on the last few dances. Henry, you have to dance again with Ella. It won't feel right unless both of us were able to be led by you."

"Margret, it's not a big deal." Ella dismissed her friend's request. "I already got to dance with Henry and that was enough for me."

"Ella, I know how you feel about him." Margret informed her.

"What do you mean?" Ella glanced off to the side. "Me and Henry are just friends me met at the bookstore the day of the ball and then he helped me cook the day after that."

"Henry told me it was you he danced with at the ball. I also know he's the Prince."

'I can trust Margret to keep both secrets that Henry is actually the Prince and that I was the lady he danced with at the ball.' "It's okay really. I'm over it. I'd rather just be friends with Henry."

"Your nose always twitches when you lie." Margret revealed Ella's subconscious habit. "It's something that hasn't changed since we were little girls. Whenever you would tell a lie your nose would twitch."

"Margret," Began Ella.

"It isn't everyday you get to dance with the Prince." Margret stopped her. "You should savor moments like these." Ella felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Although they could be considered rivals for Henry's affection Margret chose to be a good friend despite that.

"Thank you, Margret."

"Shall we? However I'll lead if you don't mind." Henry offered Ella his right hand.

"Nothing would make me happier." Ella smiled placing her right hand in his. The two of them made their way to the dance floor. Henry gently slipped his right hand onto Ella's waist. Ella placed her right hand on his arm. Henry took Ella's left hand in his and slowly began to glide around the ballroom with her.

'Maybe I was wrong.' Ella thought. 'Perhaps it's too early to abandon my feelings.' She was in a state of supreme bliss. Henry and Ella spent the remaining time of the party dancing together. When the party finally came to an end Ella bid Margret and Henry farewell before returning home. Ella closed the door to the estate behind her. She smiled then sighed remembering the wonderful time she had at the party.

"So," The Fairy Godmother was eying Ella suspiciously. "I assume you had fun at the party?"

"I did." Ella twirled around causing her gown to flutter. "It was grand."

"I'm glad." The Fairy Godmother waved her wand and Ella's gown turned back into her brown work dress. "Till next time." She faded from sight.

'Yes next time.' Thought Ella. She waited in anticipation for the next opportunity to attend a party. Just then Lady Tremaine, Drizella, and Anastasia walked through the door.

"I trust all the chores have been done." She handed her coat to Ella.

"Yes, ma'am." Ella meekly responded.

"Tomorrow the King and the Prince will be visiting all the noble families who have daughters. Rumor has it that the visits are to coerce the Prince into selecting a wife. I want to up bright and early tomorrow to make sure everything is in its proper place before their Majesties arrive."

'It's only a rumor, right?' Ella thought to herself. "Of course."

"Good. Sweet dreams, Cinderella." Lady Tremaine bid her stepdaughter good night.

'If that rumor proves to be true then this may be the last time I am able to speak with Henry. If he chooses to marry someone besides me then I'll probably never see him again.' Ella reluctantly fell asleep. Margret was preoccupied by this rumor as well.

'Selecting a wife? It's so sudden.' She stared at the ceiling in her bedroom. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes in prayer. "I know it's a selfish thing to ask but please let it be me." She whispered before drifting off into slumber.

AN: I realized that the chapter ended abruptly so I decided to advance the story more


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything I mention in this story.

"" Talking

'' Thinking

I Wish I Could Tell You How Much I Love You

Chapter 6

"What?" Henry couldn't believe what his Father told him. "And you decide now to tell me about this?" It was roughly ten o'clock in the morning when the King told Henry about their scheduled visits.

"I purposely waited until the last second so that you couldn't refuse." He informed his son.

'Damn him.' Henry crossed his arms in frustration. "Where are we starting?"

"Actually I'm leaving that decision up to you. I've heard you've gone to a few parties over the past week or so. You must have met some nice girls at those parties. To be honest I am a bit surprised by this sudden change in your attitude. I used to have to force you to leave the castle or go to social events and now you're attending them without me having to badger you."

"Well there are two ladies that I'm interested in." Admitted Henry.

"Two, splendid." The King clapped his hands together. "What are their names?"

"Margret Absford and Ella Tremaine."

"Then we shall visit the Absfords and the Tremaines." Announced the King. "Ready a carriage." He instructed. Margret was happily preparing herself for Henry's arrival however Ella was fast asleep. Not only that but the door to the attic had been locked and there was no way to open it from the inside.

_Four Hours Earlier_

_Ella woke up and went about checking that there was not a speck of dust anywhere, that all the vases were filled with the most beautiful flowers from the garden in the back, every painting was hanging straight, and the laundry had been taken in._

_"I see you're hard at work." Lady Tremaine commented. "What a fine good you've done. Please rest until the Prince arrives then I shall come and fetch you."_

_"Thank you, ma'am." Ella went back up to the attic and plopped down on top of her bed. She immediately fell asleep. Once she was certain Ella was oblivious to her surroundings, Lady Tremaine took the attic key from her sleeve and locked the door. _

_'There's no way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near the Prince. Drizella and Anastasia should prove more than enough to woo him.' Lady Tremaine smiled to herself leaving her stepdaughter imprisoned. _

_The Present_

"So this is the Absfords' estate?" The King peered through the carriage window.

"Yes, Father."

"I can't wait to meet her." The King exited the carriage first followed by Henry. Henry knocked on the door. The Absfords' servant answered.

"Yes?" He immediately changed his tone when he saw who was standing before him. "Your Majesties, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Is Margret home?" Henry asked.

"Henry!" Margret came running down the stairs, which proved a little difficult in the dress she was wearing but she made it downstairs without tripping. "What are you doing here?" She had a hunch but she thought it was best not to jump to conclusions.

"My Father wanted to meet the woman who stole my heart."

"How do you do?" She curtseyed to the King. The King motioned for his son to come next to him. The King wanted to whisper something in his son's ear so Henry bent down.

"She's quite a catch."

"I glad you think so." Henry said in a hushed voice. "Would it be okay if we all got to know each other better over some tea?" Suggested Henry.

"I'll make some right away." The servant hurried to the kitchen.

"I must say this comes as quite a shock." Lord Absford relayed.

"I never would have guessed that our daughter would fall in love with the Prince and vice-versa."

"It all happened so fast." Admitted Margret. "I believe you could call it love at first sight." She slightly blushed. Margret covered her cheeks with her hands.

"You were the young man we met at the Tremaines'?" Lady Absford fanned herself. "What were you doing in town?"

"I'm an avid reader so I frequently visit the bookstore in town. That's where I met Ella. It just so happens that she mentioned guests were coming over for dinner so I decided to help her."

"That certainly was very thoughtful of you to do." Lady Absford complimented.

"So Henry," Margret twiddled her thumbs. "Do you like my dress?"

"Let me guess; it's new?" Henry picked up his teacup.

"How did you know?" Margret gasped.

"I had a feeling." Henry took a sip of tea. "It's very lovely."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I'm curious. How many dresses do you own?"

"Well let me see…" Margret tapped her chin and worked it out on her fingers. "I'd say around seventy."

"That's quite a modest collection." Henry put his teacup down. "How do you manage to find space to accommodate all your dresses?"

"I have a lot of closet space in my bedroom. Shall I show you?"

"I would like to see what this "magical" closet of yours looks like. Do you mind, Father?"

"Not at all. I'll stay here and talk with Lord and Lady Absford."

"Lead the way." Margret took Henry upstairs.

"Um," Margret paused outside her bedroom. "Could you cover your eyes for a second and no peeking. I have a surprise for you."

"Okay sure." Henry covered his eyes. Margret opened the door to her bedroom.

"Walk forward." Henry obeyed. "Now stop. Alright uncover you eyes." Henry's eyes widened. Posters of Batman covered the walls of Margret's room.

"Margret, why are there Batman posters on your wall?"

"Well," Margret blushed. "Ever since you said that you liked it I thought I might impress you if I decorated my room with posters and stuff."

"You did all this for me?" Margret nodded her head. Henry rewarded her with a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Now here is my closet." Margret motioned to two panels cut into the wall. It didn't seem like it could hold seventy dresses.

"That's it?" Henry skeptically studied the closet.

"Wait until I open it." Margret went over to the closet and opened the doors. "Come take a look." Henry followed her inside the closet. Margret clapped her hands and the room was illuminated revealing the actual size of the closet. The closet took up the entire length of the wall and extended a good five yards deep. Dresses and formal gowns were hung rack upon rack. Henry whistled in awe.

"Which one is your favorite?"

"All of them." Margret replied.

"Let me rephrase that. Which one holds the most significance for you?"

"Um, let me see where was it?" Margret searched thoroughly before picking it out. "This one." It was the dress she had worn to dinner when the two had first met.

"Isn't that the dress you wore when we first met?" Henry questioned.

"Yep." Margret grinned. "This is my most favorite one."

"I can see why."

"So are going to be visiting Ella after this?" Margret wondered as she put the dress back on the rack.

"About that," Henry touched the back of his neck. "My Father just suddenly…"

"He wants you to get married and raise an heir." Margret gripped her wrist. "I'm sure whoever you want to marry will be very happy."

"Margret,"

"Listen up because I'm only going to say this once." Margret mustered up all of her strength. "If you hurt Ella in any way I will never forgive you. Promise me that you'll never hurt her, promise me." She looked Henry straight in the eyes.

"Does this mean…"

"What Ella needs isn't sympathy. She needs someone to stay by her side and protect her. Only you can fulfill that role. Go on. I'll see you at the wedding." Margret smiled despite a few tears running down her face.

"Margret." Henry hugged her. "I promise."

"Good." She responded. "And Henry," She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks for these past two weeks." He returned her kiss. "It was my pleasure." The two of them went back downstairs. "Father, I've said my farewells to Ms. Absford. Are you ready to leave?"

"Ah yes." He stood up. "Thank you for the tea it was a bit sweet but I like sweet things so no harm done." The King chuckled.

"Goodbye, Margret."

"Goodbye, Henry." He kissed her hand before leaving with his father. Margret stayed inside the doorframe. She watched as Henry and the King entered their carriage and then rode away. She blew him a kiss and then went back inside.

"So, I'd say that went over quite nicely." Lord Absford declared puffing out his chest.

"I foresee a wedding." Lady Absford giddily told her husband.

"I do as well, Mother." Margret let out a content sigh. 'For some reason it feels like a heavy burden has been removed from my chest.' She gently placed her hand over her heart.

AN: Completely rewritten chapter. I intended to set it up so that you could root for either Ella or Margret but I'm not sure if my intentions got across.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything I mention in this story.

"" Talking

'' Thinking

I Wish I Could Tell You How Much I Love You

Chapter 7

Henry knocked upon the door. Lady Tremaine opened it.

"Your Majesties, what an unexpected pleasure."

"Is Ella home?" Lady Tremaine frowned. 'Her? He's asking for **her**?' "She's uh sick. She's not in any shape to see guests. Perhaps you'd instead care to meet my two daughters?"

"That's a shame. I hope she recovers quickly." He turned to leave.

"Your Majesty,"

"I only came to see Ella. Perhaps tomorrow would be a better time." He continued to walk away. The King bid Lady Tremaine farewell and followed his son back to the carriage.

'That little brat!' Lady Tremaine watched the carriage leave. 'So my daughters aren't good enough for you? I'll make sure she never wants to see you again.' Lady Tremaine slammed the door shut and stormed up the stairs to the attic. She unlocked the attic door and entered the room.

"So is he here?" Ella had woken up from her nap when she heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Yes, the King and Prince came by. He told me that he's already decided to marry some other girl so you shouldn't bother waiting for him to call on you any longer."

"No." Ella gasped. "Did he really say that?"

"I know this news might have come as a shock to you. I'm terribly sorry." Ella couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She started weeping. Lady Tremaine with a crooked smile on her face quietly left Ella in misery.

'I kind of expected this to happen but it still hurts.' The pain in her chest increased. 'My heart feels like it's split in two.' That night Ella could only find solace in crying herself to sleep. The next day Lady Tremaine told Ella to return some books back to the bookstore.

"Did you hear me?" Ella suddenly snapped out of her stupor.

"Yes ma'am." She wearily replied. The bookstore reminded her of Henry and how he had chosen to marry someone else.

Henry was, as usual, deeply engrossed in the latest issue of _Batman_. He heard the bell chime but didn't look up from the comic.

"Here." Ella handed the books back to the owner. She glanced over and saw Henry reading an issue of _Batman_. Instead of leaving right away she decided to show dignity and wish him happiness in his marriage.

"Hen, Henry." Ella stammered. Henry lowered the comic book.

"Oh Ella, I wanted to tell you…" She held up her hand. Henry stopped.

"I want to… I want to wish you happiness in your marriage."

"Huh?" Henry cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"My stepmother told me that you decided to marry someone by the time you came to our house."

"No, I came to your house to ask you to marry me. Your stepmother told me you were sick."

"What? I wasn't sick. I was taking a nap because I had to make sure the house was clean before your arrival."

"I think I understand now. She wanted to keep us apart for as long as possible. Whatever the reason what she did was inexcusable."

"Hold on. Did you just say that you came to my house to ask me to marry you?" Ella's eyes widened.

'Shoot!' Henry turned beet red and slapped his left hand over his mouth, holding the comic book with his right. 'Did I really just let that slip out?'

"You did say it didn't you? You want me to be your wife?" Ella placed her hands over her mouth. Tears of joy streaked down her cheeks. Henry went through various hand motions and facial expression before admitting his blunder.

"Yeah." He slouched forward. "Sorry you had to find out like this." Ella suddenly hugged him.

"You idiot, I don't care. You really mean it though?"

"I love you, Ella. I want your happiness to be my happiness too."

"I'm glad. I'm so glad." Ella continued to hug Henry. Her tears stained his shirt.

"However there's one thing that I don't understand."

"What is it?"

"I saw you come and go from the bookstore many times. Not once did you ever approach me. It was foolish of me to not want to talk to you but at the time I didn't see you as anything more than just a girl from the town."

"I was foolish too. I wanted to talk to you but for some reason every time I tried to approach you my feet wouldn't move. I guess I was scared of being rejected."

"Well that's all in the past now." Henry dropped the comic book from his hand and returned Ella's hug. Henry paid for the comic book and the two of them left the bookstore hand in hand. Henry brought Ella back to the castle with him. He introduced her to his Father. The King immediately approved of Henry's choice and summoned the Duke to make flyers promoting the wedding. Later that evening a palace messenger knocked upon the door to the Tremaine residence.

"Yes?" Lady Tremaine answered the door.

"On behalf of the King I am to present this to you." He handed her the flyer. Lady Tremaine skimmed over the document she released it from her hand and stumbled backwards.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Her two daughters rushed to her side.

"It's dreadful." Lady Tremaine buried her face in her hands. Drizella and Anastasia looked over the flyer. They began to cry.

"It's not fair!" They complained. "She doesn't deserve to be his wife!" A grand ceremony was held. Ella was provided with the loveliest wedding dress the royal dressmaker could sew. The two exchanged their vows in front of the noble families of the kingdom, minus the Tremaines. After the ceremony a gallant reception was held in the palace gardens. The weather was surprisingly calm and sunny for September.

"Ella, Henry."

"Margret." Ella hugged her best friend. "Look at you." Ella admired the gown she was wearing.

"New?" Assumed Henry.

"Ha ha ha!" Margret laughed triumphantly. "Wrong." She stuck out her tongue. "I've had this gown for over two years although this is the first time I've worn it."

"So it is new in a sense." Pointed out Henry.

"I guess so." Margret crossed her arms.

"Does it matter?" Wondered Ella.

"Every time I saw Margret she was wearing a new dress. It became a running gag between the two of us."

"I see. That is funny." Ella snickered a bit.

"Don't be shy, okay? Come and visit me every so often."

"We will." Henry and Ella promised.

"Congratulations." A couple passed by the newlyweds.

"Thank you." Henry responded. "I don't want to be rude but we need to go around and talk with the other guests." Henry informed Margret.

"That's okay. We'll talk later." Margret turned to leave she stopped momentarily and waved. Henry and Ella waved back.

'Even though I should be sad I can't feel anything but joy watching the two of them side by side.' Margret observed. Henry and Ella were telling jokes with an older couple. Margret smiled before joining her parents.

"So, how are they?" Lady Absford asked her daughter.

"They're happy together."

"That's wonderful." Lord Absford took a sip from his wine glass. "Your mother and I had an arranged marriage. Thankfully we grew to love each other but seeing how happy Ella and the Prince are," He saw them talking with a group of ladies. "I'm convinced there's something special about marrying for love."

"I think you're absolutely right, Father. There is something special about that sort of marriage." The reception continued on into the evening. Finally it was time for the remaining guests to leave.

"Remember your promise." Margret whispered in Henry's ear.

"I remember." He whispered back. The two hugged.  
"Margret," Her and Ella hugged as well. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Margret was confused.

"You know for letting me…" Margret shook her head.

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing if you were in my position." Ella smiled. She was truly lucky to have such a good friend. By the time the Absfords left Ella and Henry were completely drained. The long ceremony and having to talk with all the guests were tiring tasks. The two of them used the remainder of their strength to make it to Henry's room. Once inside he shut the door. They shed their formal clothing and fell against the wall across from Henry's stacks upon stacks of _Batman _comic books. Henry put his arm around Ella's shoulder and brought her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and the two of them closed their eyes. The newlyweds fell asleep almost immediately. Their gentle breathing and heartbeats the only audible sound. The Fairy Godmother appeared and saw them cuddled together. She used her magic wand to levitate the blanket off Henry's bed and place it over them to keep them warm. She smiled then vanished.

THE END


End file.
